


Without Restrictions

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Love, Poetry, Unconditional Love, Universal Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: This is a poem for everyone. A poem for every human being that has ever walked, is walking, or will walk the face of the Earth. I love you <3





	Without Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to Tumblr

Hold on tight

cause I never wanna leave you.

Check your worries at the door

and your baggage in the ground.

I wanna bring us together

like no one has ever done.

My heart I open it up to you

and ask for nothing in return.

You’re the light of my world,

the reflection in my eye.

I so desire you to be happy,

to be truly free.

No matter who you are,

or who you’ve been.

No matter what you do,

or what you’ve done.

No matter where you go,

or where you’ve been.

No matter if even your actions sink to the lowest lows,

to the absolute bottom of depravity.

My love _for you_ ,

yes _you_ who are reading this,

will always be there.

Forever.

This, my dear human beings,

is the true path to saving the world.


End file.
